doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The TARDIS Trio
The TARDIS Trio is a series set after The Day of the Doctor. It is written in the same style as Skye is the Limit (all credit goes to the brilliant writer (and artist) WaitingfortheDoctor). First Trip It was an hour after the children of her class had left. Clara Oswald was looking through the homework they had given her that morning. She had just finished looking at the last one, when Tom, another teacher, walked in. "I've got a note for you, from a person called 'The Doctor'..." Tom said confused, as he gave her the note. "Go left, then right, again left sorry, I mean right, then left, and enter the cupboard. The Doctor," Clara read out loud, "Brilliant!" she ran out of the classroom. "Where are you going?" Tom asked, as he ran after her. Clara ran into a cupboard. Tome ran after her. "Clara, please sto- Woah!" *** Clara entered the TARDIS. A young man was sitting on the stairs behind the console, reading a book. It was a book written by a writer from the 30s/40s, Amelia Williams. "Hello Clara," the young man said, not even looking up from his book. "Where are we going this time?" Clara asked, "Maybe a trip to the Medieval times? Or one to the wild west! Or maybe pirates?" "Which is your favourite?" the Doctor got up and walked to the console. "Medieval Times!" Clara smiled. "Then we'll be going there!" the Doctor typed something, and the TARDIS started dematerializing. Just before it left the doors swung open. "What the hell is this?" a voice said from behind. The Doctor and Clara turned around. Tom was standing in the doorway, as the doors closed behind him, "It's... It's bigger on the inside!" "Who's that?" the Doctor asked Clara confused. "That's Tom!" Clara said, "Tom, this is the Doctor. He's an alien, and over 1200 years old. This is the TARDIS, and yes, it's bigger on the inside. Also, it can travel through time and space!" "This is madness!" Tom panicked, as he ran outside. "No!" the Doctor tried to warn him, but it was too late. Tom was standing in a field, outside. "We... We moved!" he said. "We actually moved through time." the Doctor corrected him, "Welcome to the Medieval Times!" "Oh my god!" Tom said as he nearly fainted. "Doctor, you stay outside, I'll take him inside and tell him all about it." Clara ordered, as she took Tom back inside. The Doctor was alone now. He sniffed the air. Smells weird, he thought, Some sort of... Metallic smell..., following his nose, he ran off. He ran out of the field, and into a forest. After some time, he found a path. "Hello there," a knight on a horse said to him, as he passed by, "You're wearing funny clothes. You're not into Dark Magic, are ye?" "Just following my nose!" the Doctor replied, as he got his sonic out of his pocket to scan the area. "What's that?" the knight asked. "Sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor smiled, as he pointed it into the sky. Buzz! "My god!" the knight shouted in panic, as he pulled out his sword, "Ye are into Black Magic, ye liar!" "No no no!" the Doctor tried to stop the knight, "You don't understand!" "Oh yes I do!" the knight replied angrily, "Ye are comin' with me. And no funny business!" *** "So... You've been travelling with him all this time?" Tom asked Clara. "Yes," Clara replied, "And it's amazing! We can travel everywhere and anywhere we want!" "Since I'm a history teacher... That's pretty cool!" Tom smiled the first time in minutes. "So what do you say?" Clara continued, "Wanna give it a try?" "Yeah," Tom answered, feeling lots better now. They left the TARDIS, and looked around the field. "He's not here!" Clara panicked, "The Doctor's not here anymore!" "He's probably gone for a walk," Tom told her, "He'll be fine!" "The Doctor would never leave us... Unless..." Clara stopped halfway through her sentence. "Unless what?" Tom asked. "Unless there's a terrible danger!" Clara added. "So what do we do?" Tom asked, "It's not assive we'll ever find him. God knows how big this land is!" "Let's jsut stay with the TARDIS, that's the safest," Clara advised, "If he hasn't retured in fifteen minutes, I'll start the Emergency Protocol. The Doctor teached me how to do it!" *** "Oh dear," the Doctor mumbled to himself, as he looked around. He was in the village now, and the angry villagers had tied him to a log, which was standin on a massive pile of wood, which they were going to put on fire. "He's gonna burn!" the knight shouted, "It's his own fault! No Black Magic in these lands!" "Please," the Doctor tried, "Please don't burn me!" "Why not?" an angry villager shouted, "Otherwise ye'll destroy us!" "Burn!" the knight roared, as he set fire to the pile of wood. *** "It's no use!" Clara said, as she looked at the hologram of the Eleventh Doctor, "We'll never find him!" "Or not," Tom replied. He was standing at the doors, "Look at that!" Clara walked outside, and stared at the sky. From behind the forest, smoke rose up into the sky. "Quick," Clara shouted in panic, "We have to get there! Now!" Tom ran after her, as she ran into the forest. Soon, they reached the path. "This path must lead to the village!" Clara said, "Come on, quickly!" More to be added soon! Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald